The Lost Quests
by kingray100
Summary: This is my first try. This really continues from my friend's story but it's more of a side story. It's about a boy named Ray who lands on this planet, not knowing where he is. It has a great storyline!enjoy!
1. How it started

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

???: Ray? Is that you? Wake up!

Ray opened his eyes slowly and looked at the worried face of his good friend, Ryan. Looking around confused, Ray saw nothing but a red-dish desert that stretched for a couple of miles.

Ray: Where are we? How did I get here?

Ryan: I'm not sure where we are myself. I've been wandering around here for awhile. People say it's called The Planet of the Lost. This planet is nearly the biggest planet in the universe. It is said that half the world is undiscovered...and Ray? I don't know how you got here...I don't know how I got here either.

Ray: Planet of the Lost, huh? It looks like a desert to me.

Ryan: Don't worry. There's a small town near here. Just follow the marked path.

Ryan pointed to small metallic plates on the floor. They flashed every two seconds probably for nightfall.

Ryan: But be careful, Ray. This place is mixed up in technology. The town we're going to, called Zuden Enchorage, has the technology of a medieval age. But the city ten miles away has technology I have never seen before.

Ray: Man, this place is weird. I hope I won't need this.

Ray pulled out a long, sharp, gunblade that illuminated his body. It was made of a very hard steel that didn't exist on most planets.

Ryan: Whoa! Where did you get that?!

Ray: I don't know...it seems really familiar to me and I even know the name of it. It's called the Heaven Raiser.

Ryan: Well, your not the only one with a weapon!

Ryan reached behind his back and revealed a blade that had the appearance of a key. They blade had razors on each side, looking deadly and hazardous.

Ryan: Mine is called the Razor-Brand. Not sure where I got it either but it really kicks some ass!

Ray: Nice. Well now that we introduced our toys, let's go to this town before I get mad.

Ryan nodded and ran through the path lined with the metal-like plates. Ray followed in a calm sense.

After a half hour of running through a desert, they both arrived at quiet, grassy town. "Zuden Enchorage hung from a sign, welcoming visitors.

Ray: Looks empty...

Ryan: It's not. Everyone is inside their houses. Let's go meet Jack. He's a traveling salesmen. I'm sure he can tell us something important!

Ray got a bad feeling inside. He knew something was about to start. Something...


	2. World of the Forgotten

**Disclaimer**:i own nothing...

Ryan and Ray both walked past a few old fashioned buildings, going deeper into the town of Zuden Enchorage. To the left was a row of buildings and to the right was a small stand that had a sign above it. It read "Jack's Famous Goods". Ryan stopped at the stand.

Ryan: "This is the place. Jack is probably inside his house sleeping or something. Let's go."

Ray: "Wait,your just gonna go into his house like that?Do you know him that much?"

Ryan: "Well yeah! I basically live here."

Ryan opened the door behind the stand and entered without making a sound. Ray followed close behind making sure Ryan would be the first to be attacked by some angry old man. The room was dark and had a dim light in the darkest corner. Ryan took steps closer to the light hoping to surprise Jack. Without warning, a black shadow grabbed Ryan by the neck and forced him down to the ground.

???: "Who the hell are you?!Your not a Lithosanian soldier,are you?!"

Ryan: "Chill out, Jack!It's me,Ryan!"

???: "Ryan?My God, you scared me. Don't sneak on me again like that, you dumb rascal."

The dark room lit up and there was a middle aged man with dark hair standing over Ryan. The man pulled Ryan off the floor with ease and glimpsed over at Ray.

???: "Oh, did you bring me a visitor today, Ryan?"

Ryan: "Yeah, he's my friend. His name is Ray. He came here the same way I did."

Jack: "Really. Nice to meet you, Ray. I'm Jack Fiment. I'm a traveling salesman. So you came here the way Ryan did, eh?"

Ray: "Yeah. I don't remember how I got here. I just appeared here."Ray looked down at his gunblade.

Jack: "Hmm...I've been studying this place for awhile...and i have come up with one solution."

Ray: "What is it?Tell me!".

Jack: "You're stuck here!And for a hell of a long time too!"

Ray: "What?!How?!"

Jack: "I'm not sure myself but if I'm correct, this is the end of existence. This is where everyone ends up when they are forgotten. People here are mostly not even related in the slightest sense. Everyone is from a different planet or universe or whatever is out there. It sickens me...we were all forgotten, never to be remembered again...unless its possible to be remembered."


	3. The Saviors are here?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ray: "But how come we aren't remembered even though we can remember the people that don't remember us?"

Jack: "Whoa, slow down there. I don't know all the answers to everything. I can only tell you the basics of this place."

Ray: "Well continue then."

Jack continued and told Ray about there are mixed up times and places on the planet and how there are strange keyholes within every sacred temple.

Ray: "Sacred temples? What are they for?"

Jack scratches his head.

Jack: "Well, nobody really knows why they're there, all I know is that the temples have monsters in them and rumors have it that they are pretty strange. They almost look like shadows, only with yellow eyes."

Ray: "Yellow eyes? Doesn't ring a bell, but it does feel like I'm suppose to know about them,"Ray looked down at his sheathed sword, "but Jack. Does this sword do anything? I don't know how i got it but I know it's name, the Heaven Raiser."

Jack: Wow! This is truly starting to make sense!"

Jack turns around and looks through a bookshelf filled with many novels,war novels most of them seem to be, and within seconds pulls out a red book covered in dust. Jack points to a page in the book and gives it to Ray. Ryan has a confused look on his face and joins in by reading the text pointed out by Jack.

Ryan: "It says: There will be one to start out, but he will be joined by another who has the power to raise the heavens with his mighty sword. Together they shall unravel the secrets of this wretched planet with their weapons being used as keys. Demons will fear the keys, but shall have no mercy on them.

Prophet Arly Yuiks"

Ray: " Are you trying to say that-"

Jack: " Yes. I didn't think someone as lame as Ryan would be able to do such a thing but you, you could make the difference. You realize what you could do?"

Ray: "What?"

Jack: "You just might be able to save everyone on this world, return them to there places! You would be our saviors on this planet! Please, will you save us from this wasteland? Please!"


End file.
